


Multi-Tasking

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some activities do not mix and match</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Tasking

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Multi-Tasking  
> Pairing: Sam/Gene  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Some activities do not mix and match  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Oi, keep it on the road!  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Gene fumbled with Sam’s zip trying to undo it while Sam ineffectually batted his hand away.

“Gene, stop, wait.”

Gene smiled triumphantly when he got his hand into Sam’s trousers. Sam was going to die today, no doubt about it.

“Gene you’ll get us killed.”

“I’m doing that multi-tasking thing you keep telling me about. Don’t you want me touching you?”

“Not at thirty miles an hour, no. It’s hard to get an erection when you’re scared of dying.”

Gene looked at him and flashed him his best smile. Sam grabbed the steering wheel instinctively

“Eyes on the road, Gene.”


End file.
